Kirlawa Liberal Party
The KCA is a political party in the Nation of Kirlawa by James Rollens and his political colleges in the year 3671. The Kirlawan Capitalist Alliance originally started off as the Kirlawan National Party but changed in 3683. The KCA takes a Capitalist front when it comes to economic situations and a libertarian front when if comes to social policies. The KCA is a Capitalist, Conservative, Libertarian, Internationalist party and seeks to bring those ideologies to every bill we vote on. =Early Days= Formation 3670-3675 In April 3670 the conference for the formation of a new party in the Kirlawan political system. Most of the members were from the Kirlawan People's Justice Party and the Green Party of Kirlawa. So the policies of the party were more of a centre front as the Green Party is more to the right and the KPJP is more to the left. This party was called the Kirlawa National Party. First Election In July 3675 the KNP took part in their first election, they won 85 seats in the legislature which was a very good breakthrough for them winning over 11% of the popular vote. =Getting Settled= Decline 3676-3678 As the next election drew closer the KNP was feeling quite confident estimating over 100 seats in the legislature, but that did not happen in fact they lost 60 seats with 25 and lost over 8% of the popular vote. Reform 3679-3682 Since the KNP was loosing popularity fast, they began to reform their party to more of a right point of view but still lost seats in the next election, only winning 18 seats loosing another 7 and 1% of the popular vote. So this provoked a major party reform and the changing if the name and changing of positions and some ideologies. The KCA was born. =New Beginning= Revamp 3683-3690 The new KCA gained a lot of political attention as being the new solution to the left wing socialists and on the 3685 elections they won 131 seats and 2 govern-ships and winning over 18% of the popular vote, making by far the best election for them yet. The KCA kept on growing and even formed an alliance with fellow capitalist party Green Party of Kirlawa. In the 3689 election they gained 6 more seats with 137 seats and winning 0.85% of the popular vote and retaining the official opposition position. =Support= Suppers Regions The KCA enjoys most of its support in cities and urban areas, while receiving some support in the rural areas of Dirguzia but really no where else in the country. Merkan In Merkan the KCA only receives minor support from one region, the capital of Kirlawa Indrala. In the past 2 elections it has both times received 10 seats all from the supporters in Indrala. Uwakah In Uwakah the KCA receives most of its support from urban built up areas and no support from rural areas. Dirlana In Dirlana the KCA receives most of its support from urban centres, while receiving some support from rural areas. Dirguzia In Dirguzia the KCA receives equal support in urban and rural areas. Currently the KCA has it's only governship in Dirguzia. Nuchtmark In Nuchtmark the KCA receives most if its support in rural areas which is one of the only areas when the rural communities are dominated by the KCA. The KCA receives a bit of support in urban areas but not as much as rural.